The instant invention relates to tables, and more particularly to tables with multiple stations each of which is independently height adjustable.
There have been a variety of tray assemblies, tables and adjustable stands or workstations designed for use by persons of varying sizes and statures and for persons with a wide variety of needs. Workstations have also been designed to accommodate persons with disabilities and persons using wheelchairs and other special seating arrangements. Such trays, tables and workstations can be used when eating, working or performing a variety of tasks. One such workstation is taught by Golden et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,971. The workstation can be used as a desk or other work place because the work surface is tiltably mounted to a frame having pivot arms and gas cylinders which enable the entire work surface to move laterally as well as vertically.
A problem arises when two or more persons wish to eat or work together, especially if they share various items. It is often difficult to move their stands, workstations or trays close enough to a table to make it practical or advisable to do so. The prior art has not directly addressed this problem though some of the prior art may be pertinent.
U.S. design Pat. No. Des. 371,687 to Sims discloses a desk or worktable having a two section work surface. One surface is fixed in height and the other can be vertically adjusted by means of a hand cranking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,826 to Frisina discloses an extension table having a removable top and a compartment within the table body for storing a series of round leaves. Each leaf has a hinged connection to a slot within the compartment. A spring beneath the leaves pushes them upward as each is set and locked in place. When all of the leaves are locked in position, the table top can be replaced in the center resulting in six circular leaves extending outwardly from the central table top. All of the leaves are at the same level as the table top, but they appear to form separate stations. Eliason in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,139 teaches a round extension table with a square center and four leaves shaped such that when placed between the outer rounded segments and square center result in a larger circular table. All parts of the extended table are at the same level when properly positioned
Fuller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,084 teaches a rotatable circular file surrounded by an annular circular table surface. One or more desk units can be attached to the table surface such that they each radiate outwardly from separate positions. The desks can be independently moved to any position around the circular table. The desks are curved at one edge so they closely abut the circular table, but all surfaces are at the same height.
A picnic table with wheelchair access is taught by Thom in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,436. The table is constructed of wood and has an elevated rotatable central portion that operates as a lazy susan. There is a continuous bench made up of several segments supported by struts which are attached to the table framework.
One or more of the segments can be removed to provide wheelchair access to the table. A separate table extension can be affixed to the table at the site of the wheelchair opening, but this extension is at the same level as the table top.
A European patent application No. 94304109.5 to Ball et al. discloses a system of mobile tables that fit together to form a larger table. Each unit is on wheels for ease of movement and the table tops abut so that one continuous surface results when they are placed together. The inner edge of each table is curved so that t he grouping may have a circular central opening. The tables can be placed around a post unit holding various electrical, communication, computer or other such systems. The individual tables can be arranged in several different configurations. All of the table tops are at the same level.
The prior art does not disclose a single table that can accommodate several persons with different needs so that they can eat or work together, each at his or her own comfortable table height. The prior art does not disclose a multistation table where each station is independently height adjustable and where the adjustments can be easily accomplished by able bodied persons of all ages as well as persons with different capabilities or limitations.
The instant invention provides a table having multiple stations, each of which is independently height adjustable without the necessity of tools of any kind.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a table having at least two stations, each of which can be independently adjusted as to height to accommodate the individual needs of the users.
It is another object of the instant invention to have a multi-station table which can be utilized for a wide variety of different activities.
A further object of the instant invention is to have a multi-station table having stations that are easily adjustable by persons with different physical capabilities or limitations.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a multi-station table that enables persons with different disabilities and different needs to work, eat or participate in a variety of other activities together.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a multi-station table having stations that are tiltable to meet special needs of the users.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a table having a stationery portion for the placement of commonly used items as well as multiple height adjustable stations to accommodate individual needs.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a table that is sized to accommodate both a pediatric and an adult population.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a single table that can accommodate the needs of children from pre-school through high school, adults, senior citizens and persons with disabilities.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a table that meets all of the needs of the users and is also esthetically pleasing.
The instant invention is a table for use by at least two persons, each of whom has different needs with respect to the height of the table. The table comprises a frame for placement on a supporting surface. There are at least two stations having substantially horizontal surfaces affixed to the frame. The stations are capable of being vertically adjusted and there are means to vertically adjust each station.
A table for use by at least two persons, each of whom has different needs. The table comprises a table top oriented horizontally and support means to which the table top is attached and for the support of the table on a horizontal surface. There are at least two stations capable of independent vertical movement and connecting means cooperating between the table top and each of the stations. The connecting means enable the stations to be attached to the table top and further to enable the stations to be vertically adjusted with respect to the table top. Each state can be vertically adjusted to accommodate the individual needs of the user.
A multi-station table for use by persons having different physical requirements while enabling their participation in communal activities. The table comprises a table top of generally polygonal shape with side edges. There is a support means for supporting the table top on a horizontal surface, a plurality of stations each having an outer edge and an inner edge, the inner edge of which is disposed substantially in contiguous relationship to one of the side edges of the table top and a plurality of pivotally segmented connecting means each cooperating between the table top and one of the stations to connect the station to the table top and additionally to enable the station to be vertically adjusted. There is also a control means in cooperation with each of the connecting means to control the vertical adjustment of the stations so that each person can vertically adjust the station at which he or she is seated in order to accommodate his or her individual needs while participating with the other persons similarly seated in the communal activities.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings.